Now, you are mine
by Natsumi Shion
Summary: Oneshot ...Y por una vez, el destino había sido comprensivo con él. Y ahora se podía considerar el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sí, no dejaría su arrogancia y su egocentrismo. Pero ahora se incluiría algo más en su vida…su completa devoción hacia la única persona que, en toda la historia, consiguió que su corazón palpitase: Saber, su querida Arturia Pendragón.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Type-Moon! ~

Dedicado a Isu, mi Gilgamesh predilecto que consiguió que sonriese tan sinceramente y feliz en el salón del cómic, ofreciéndose a ir de él (cosa que ya sabe que me hizo muchísima ilusión) mientras yo era su Saber 3 (podeis ver las fotos en el link que hay en mi perfil a DevianArt ~), y además sacándome una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el echo de haberla enganchado a esta pareja 8D Además, estamos orgullosas de ser de las pocas cosplayers de esta gran serie! ~ KseKseKse...

Gracias, Isu! 3

PD: Yo aconsejo que la leáis mientras escucháis la versión piano sola de Libera me from hell ( watch?v=elbJFYakbUI&feature=related) Muchas gracias!

Requiem æternam. Dona eis, Domine]{Grant them eternal rest, Lord.}(Dale el descanso eterno, señor)

¿Por fin era el final?...¿Por fin todo había acabado?...¿Por fin dejarían de luchar en esa estúpida guerra que los dividían? Podría descansar en paz su corazón sabiendo que ahora tendría el tesoro que más quería en el mundo? La única mujer que había querido a su lado? Si era así…por una vez, el destino había sido comprensivo con él. Ahora por fin su alma podría estar tranquila, teniendo a la dulce y firme reina a su vera, dándole el amor que tanto deseaba, sabiendo que esta lo escondía en el fondo de su corazón, que siempre guardó con recelo para que nadie pudiese encontrar un punto débil en ella. Todo por su pueblo, todo por su categoría de rey en su era.

Era una mujer admirable, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso…por eso ahora él le daría el descanso eterno, sin separarse nunca más de su lado.

Do the impossible, (haz lo imposible)

Sí, he hecho lo imposible. Te he conquistado. He conseguido que aceptes estar a mi lado, aunque haya tenido que matar a tu máster por ello, pero no me importa. Un sacrificio tan inútil no se puede comparar a tener la más bella flor que mi jardín de tesoros podría poseer…y ahora te estoy dando la vida eterna, compartiendo el Grial Contigo, y consiguiendo que vivas a mi lado sin necesidad de desaparecer. Tu y yo, en esta época moderna que, aunque me parezca completamente asquerosa y horrible, se ha convertido en la cuna de nuestro amor.

see the invisible. (ve lo invisible)

He visto tu corazón en el mismo momento en el que bebiste del grial, Saber. Tu corazón ardía por mí. Te has ocultado de mis palabras, me has rechazado por tu orgullo, porque creías que esto era imposible, porque creías que yo te utilizaría solo, pero aun así…mis palabras en esas dos guerras pasadas nunca te fueron indiferentes. Sí, costó que entraras en razón, lo admito, eres una cabezota, pero aun así…tú te enamoraste profundamente de mí, y has visto lo lejos que he llegado para tenerte. He compartido mi gloria contigo, mi tesoro. Mi deseo… ah…tu formas parte de ese deseo. Sí, he visto tu invisible corazón, que siempre estuvo oculto para salvarte, pero ahora…ahora es completamente mío. Yo lo protegeré por ti, no dejaré que te pase nada….

raw! raw! fight the power! (lucha el poder!)

He luchado por ti con todas mis fuerzas. Te he lanzado ataques devastadores, he acabado con tu vida una vez, la otra fuiste tú quien me mató a mí. Cuando volví, solo hice una cosa…mejorar. Mejorar para vencerte definitivamente. Todo mi poder lanzado hacia ti…para que admitieses tu derrota. Luchando conseguí romper la barrera que te protegía.

Ahora estamos aquí…

"…sí, una mansión para nosotros dos solos quizás sea excesivo, pero entiéndeme, somos reyes, nos merecemos el mayor lujo tanto en nuestra era, como en esta. Ahora eres mi reina…y todo lo que pidas se te será coincidido. No tardaré en reunir a sirvientes…y ya será todo perfecto." dije.

"Crees que es lo correcto?"… Me preguntaste, con aquella voz decidida, ahora débil porque aún no te habías recuperado de nuestra batalla. La Saber que siempre se mostraba altiva…verla así, tendida en mi cama, necesitándome a mí para vivir…era la sensación más gratificante del mundo…

"Arturia…" Le llamé por su verdadero nombre. Ella ya no tenía necesidad de esconderse tras aquel apodo que recibían todos los participantes de la guerra del grial. Aunque más de una vez se le escaparía llamarle Saber. Estaba más que acostumbrado… "Soy el rey de héroes, siempre hago lo correcto" le respondí con una sonrisa socarrona y sincera. Ella me miró fijamente. Sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda…como me gustaba perderme en ellos.

"Eres idiota…" me respondió. Típico de ella. Incluso dependiendo de mí seguía manteniendo ese orgullo que tanto me divertía…y me gustaba.

"Pero tú eres mía" Concluí. Había ganado. Y sin decir nada más, me incliné tranquilamente sobre la cama, acercando mis labios a los de ella y robándole enseguida un profundo beso.

Touch the untouchable, (toca lo intocable)

Por fin podía tocar sus finos y delgados labios. Cuánto lo había deseado. Eran como una droga. Más dulce que cualquier vino…prefería tomar su saliva. Pronto mis manos no pudieron evitar empezar a moverse, y mi cuerpo terminó encima del suyo. Su piel tersa y suave…estaba caliente. Un calor agradable y placentero, que le incitaba a seguir tocando más y más. Era gracioso el contraste que había entre mi pasión y su dulzura, que se mezclaban en aquel roce de bocas. Su cariño era lo que tanto deseaba de ella.

Me separé, dejando que ella recuperase un poco de aire. Maldita sea…estaba encantadora. Débil, sonrojada, con una mirada llena de inocencia ante la inexperiencia de que la hiciesen una mujer hecha y derecha… Je. No iba a ser menos.

"Estás muy callada…"Le dije. Ella no me respondió. Parecía estar tana avergonzada en ese sentido que no se atrevía a pronunciar mi nombre.

"Qué tenemos aquí?..." Volví a preguntar. Os habíais olvidado? Estaba acariciando su cuerpo…y en la transición de tiempo que había pasado, estas se habían colado bajo su pijama, acariciando directamente sus pechos. Los encontraba perfectos…tersos y agradables…"Ni siquiera quiero tener un hijo con tal de que no los pueda tocar más que yo…" Mis palabras solo la intimidaron más. Como estaba disfrutando de eso…como me excitaba. Como la deseaba, como…como la amaba. No tardé en levantar entonces la parte de arriba de su pijama, y aprovechando su poca noción del movimiento en aquellos momentos, me lancé a roer aquello que mis manos tocaban, lamiendo, succionando. Ella soltó unos pocos gemidos por la impresión, dulce música a mis oídos…

Perdí la cuenta en la que estuve estimulándola, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar cuando acaricié su entrepierna. Ambos estábamos juntos. Ambos desnudos en una cama con la pasión a plena flor de piel. Yo era el dominante, ella la sumisa. En la cama dejaba todo ese carácter que la formaba…pero eso daba igual. Ahora que la poseía, la domesticaría como buena leona que era…solo para su uso personal. La acostumbraría a todo lo que quería él, igual que él se adaptaría a lo que ella quisiera.

Un trato justo, igualdad para los dos amantes…

break the unbreakable. (rompe lo irromible)

Y por fin llegó el momento que tanto había deseado. Por fin…por fin rompí la última barrera que me faltaba. Poseí su cuerpo, la hice mía, hice que se entregara en cuerpo y alma a mi ser, como yo hice con ella. Hice el amor con Saber por primera vez, y creedme, no sería la última…podríamos decir que yo soy un hombre entregado a los placeres, y hacerlo con ella era un placer irremediable, siendo la única para sus ojos.

"Ahora sí soy completamente tuya…" Dijo ella en uno de los momentos del acto, entre jadeos de placer que yo conseguía arrancar de sus labios. Junté entonces mi frente con la suya, sonriendo con suavidad, sincero.

"No, Saber…tu siempre fuiste mía. Eres el mayor tesoro que un rey puede tener…una joya que tiene que ser minuciosamente cuidada. Y yo soy el único que puede cumplir todos tus deseos para cuidarte…mi reina" dije aquellas últimas palabras cogiendo una de sus manos y besando su dorso educadamente.

"Solo tengo un deseo…"me respondió entonces mi preciosa leona.

"Cual?" pregunté.

"Que estés siempre a mi lado…y tu amor sea eterno como el mío lo es por ti…mi rey" Y me dijo aquello con la sonrisa más sincera que mis rojizos y viciados ojos pudieron ver. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dando un vuelco mi corazón. Amor. Eso era el amor…un amor correspondido tras una dura lucha.

Y en respuesta, ambos nos volvimos a fundir en un profundo beso, abrazados bajo nuestro nuevo lecho…donde cada noche podría sentir su cuerpo.

raw! raw! fight the power! (lucha el poder!)

... por una vez, el destino había sido comprensivo con él. Y ahora se podía considerar el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sí, no dejaría su arrogancia y su egocentrismo. Pero ahora se incluiría algo más en su vida…su completa devoción hacia la única persona que, en toda la historia, consiguió que su corazón palpitase.

Y fin! Agradecería que me dijeseis que os ha parecido. La verdad es que de esta canción podía sacar dos versiones: la hardcore pervertida en la que él la trataba como mascota y la "domesticaba" (es decir, explicarlo todo en su forma perversa, bruta y totalmente extravagante, como se muestra en fate stay por culpa del grial) o sacar ese último lado dulce de él (que es justo en el momento de fate, cuando deja de estar bajo la influencia del grial). Me he decantado por esta segunda, más bonita y suave :3 Gracias por leerlo! ~


End file.
